


Snippets

by Usami_chan13



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Movie Tag, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <i>Tangled</i> drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the LJ community [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Is It Spring Yet? Drabbles_ challenge.

No matter how happy he was, some sadness still lingered in his heart.

Of course he was glad that his daughter has returned. But there was so much they had missed in Rapunzel's life already. His daughter had already blossomed into a young lady, a beautiful woman who was all ready to have a life and a love of her own. How he wished he could have been there to see how she became the person she is.

But it was not to be. All he could do now was appreciate this beautiful girl while he still had the chance.


	2. Granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

It's funny how one dream can help others come true.

After all, if Rapunzel hadn't gone to see the lanterns, who knows if those other dreams would've happened? Sure, there were the dreams of the Snuggly Duckling men. But there's also the dream of a man to be with the woman he loved; the dream of a thief who wanted to be famous so he'd never be forgotten; or even the dream of an orphan child, who only ever wanted a family of his own.

And because of Rapunzel's courage to follow her dream, all of Flynn's finally came true.


	3. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

To be honest, Flynn never _wanted_ to be a thief.

Sure he was good at it, but he didn't enjoy stealing things. Yet he had been willing to sacrifice _anything_ to have enough money… so he would never be left with nothing again.

Anything…except this.

_Hey… it's gonna be all right._

He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't see how. If Rapunzel healed him, she would live with that witch forever, and never live her own life. And he couldn't stand the thought of taking away her only chance of freedom.

Flynn would rather die than let that happen.


	4. Safeguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

Flynn had to admit, he was finding her very enchanting.

Of course he knew it was partly because Rapunzel had never been anywhere outside her tower, but watching her in town, seeing her so fascinated by everything… Just the way she _loved_ such simple pleasures was truly a sight to behold.

He could see why her mother could be so overprotective… and not just because of her magic hair, either. Her wonderful innocence, her unlimited creativity, her genuine desire for new experiences, and the beauty and grace in everything she did… He realized just how much she was worth protecting.


	5. Fidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

Looking back on things now, Rapunzel wasn't sure how to feel.

She knew her Mother – or the woman she called mother – had used her; had locked her up to keep her power away from the world. But she was sure that she had loved her too. That, somewhere in her selfishness, that woman had really wanted to protect her.

And maybe she was right about one thing. Rapunzel knew she wouldn't have survived the world on her own. But she never _wanted_ to do it alone. Having her mother's support would have helped face everything the world had to offer.


End file.
